


Happy Birthday Erik!!!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: Photos of love [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Photo, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eriks birthday Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Erik!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my Alexavidr, Honey I love you. MUAH.
> 
> Enjoy the fic.

“Smile, Erik” Raven said as she took a picture with the cake with 25 candles “OH Damm you Charles you ruined the picture.”

 

“Why?” Erik said as he turned to Charles that was kissing his cheek “I see” Erik said amused “Well it wouldn’t be a good birthday photo if it didn’t have Charles in it” Charles winked at him as he left the dining room and walked upstairs.

 

“Oh! That Charles; now I have to take another one” Raven said upset.

 

“Don’t worry Raven I want that one” Erik smiled at her.

 

“Are you sure?” Raven said exchanging looks with Hank, like if those two were suspecting something between Charles and Erik.

 

“I am pretty Sure” Erik said. He greeted all before leaving for him bedroom. Erik had a lot of things in mind: his mom, that made him think of Shaw, and Shaw made him think of Charles. Chain reaction He loved his mom, Shaw killed his mom, Shaw lead him to Charles. He opened the door of his bedroom to find a naked Charles, legs wide open on the bed with two fingers inside him “Do I get my present now?” Erik said eagerly

 

Charles looked at him lustfully and said “Come and get it”

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and Kudo.


End file.
